Perhaps
by livdunham
Summary: Cuando las grandes noticias se transforman en un problema, sólo tus pensamientos son la peor tortura. AltLiva POV


Hola, este es mi primer Fringe Fic, si ven mi perfil notarán que soy amante de los POV y este es uno de ellos. Deben saber que este fic está hecho desde el punto de vista en que AltLivia sabe que está embarazada desde antes de que creyera estar infectada y que Frank le confirmara el embarazo. Espero que lo disfruten y no se aburran con mis descripciones, pues suelo ser muy descriptiva, sobre todo con las emociones y cada pensamiento que pasa por la mente del personaje jajaja, besitos, espero sus comentarios **en los reviews.**

**Perhaps**

Mis ojos viendo su reflejo en el espejo querían evitar que mi mirada se desviara hacia la mesa que se reflejaba a mi izquierda. Suspiré y tomé el pequeño plástico rectangular con dos líneas rosadas en el medio.

En mi cuarto, sentada al borde de la cama, estiré el brazo para abrir el velador y sacar el calendario de bolsillo

La noticia me cayó como una piedra en el estómago, de esas gigantes enterradas bajo el mar, ¿Frank iba a pedirme que me casara con él? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado nuestra boda? Incontable veces, sin embargo ese escenario había cambiado, era otra realidad, era otra yo, era otro hombre quién estaba a mi lado y me observaba con sus sinceros ojos azules llenos de buenos y reales sentimientos.

Pero no podía hacerle eso a Frank, no podía decirle que no, así como tampoco podía decirle que sí. Estaba embarazada de Peter y nadie, absolutamente nadie, a excepción mía lo sabía; si aceptaba casarme con Frank como si tampoco lo hacía, estaría traicionándolo, aunque había sido así desde el momento en que comencé a dudar estando en el otro lado.

Se vino a mi mente un plan desalmado pero que, sin embargo cubría todos mis problemas. Yo iba a morir de todos modos, al igual que mi bebé, no íbamos a ser capaces de sobrevivir al parto así como no lo hizo Rachel, aquella era una forma de evitar que Frank se enterara de la verdad y si lo hacía yo no estaría acá para escucharlo reprocharme o verlo marcharse de mi lado para siempre debido al engaño.

Negué fuertemente con la cabeza ante la idea. No podía ser así de cruel, no con Frank ni tampoco con mi madre. Aquella mujer que había sufrido tanto con la muerte de mi hermana y su nieto, aquella que siempre estaba junto a mí en las buenas y en las malas y la que seguramente, sufrió tanto al enterarse de ese supuesto accidente que me había dejado con problemas en la cabeza y me decían decirle que no era su hija y que no pertenecía aquí.

Cuando el anillo estuvo en frente de mí mi cabeza decía a gritos que no aunque me lanzase a llorar desconsoladamente con la culpa carcomiéndome por dentro, pidiéndole perdón a Frank a sus pies, pero mis labios dijeron que sí, una parte de mí sabía, o más bien, quería creer que todo iba a salir bien, que las cosas resultarían y que saldríamos juntos adelante como familia a pesar de todo, aunque viese a ese niño y pensara en Peter al hundirme en sus ojos. Quise creer que Frank perdonaría todo, sonreí, acepté y luego vi el anillo en mi dedo, sintiendo como si filosas púas salieran a su alrededor y se aferraran a mí como la hiedra.

Me marché al trabajo, en el camino mis ojos no dejaban de desviarse hacia el brillante anillo que me asechaba pero traté de ignorarlo mientras me convencía a mí misma que lo que había hecho estaba bien, que buscaría la manera de solucionar las cosas, que si Frank de verdad me amaba entendería todo, pero ni yo misma podía aceptar el hecho que mi novio fuera infiel conmigo, yo no lo perdonaría, ya que después de todo una traición es una traición y esta involucraba a un bebé. Pero esa era yo, era mi manera de pensar, había vivido lo suficiente con Frank como para saber que era una buena persona, su corazón era enorme y que siempre superábamos todo, sin embargo no pude ver su reacción, y es que tampoco era algo fácil de descifrar, ni siquiera yo sé cuál sería mi reacción ante una situación como esta.

Lincoln me esperaba en el callejón, con sólo ver su rostro me sentí, de alguna forma, un poco más aliviada, como si mis preocupaciones se fueran por un segundo y viviera libre de toda culpa, pero le conté sobre el compromiso y dudé al responder si yo era feliz, pues lo era por una parte, pero esa felicidad se nublaba por completo debido a la culpa.

De la soledad a la oscuridad me vi atada en una silla con la boca húmeda por el vaso de agua que me había hecho beber el tipo de los insectos, me aterré al escuchar la palabra gestación salir de sus labios, ¿se refería a mi embarazo? Pero ¿cómo iba él a saber? Luego recordé el vaso de agua que me había hecho beber cuando desperté. Me había infectado.

Segundos después el miedo y un calor infernal recorrían mi cuerpo al igual que mis nervios me erizaban la piel y un dolor agudo me punzaba el estómago.

Ver el rostro de Frank me hacía sentir más segura pero me aterraba el estado en que me encontraba, no quería morir así como tampoco quería que mi bebé sufriera el mismo destino.

En la ambulancia no me importó nada, sólo quería que el parásito no se esparciera por mi cuerpo, que no creciera más de lo que lo había hecho en esos minutos pero cuando Frank sacó la máquina para ver dentro de mi abdomen, me aterré. Con eso era posible ver todo lo que estaba dentro de mí, mis órganos, los supuestos parásitos y el feto. Comencé a sudar.

-¿Qué ves, Frank? –pregunté jadeante, deseando no escuchar la respuesta

-Veo movimiento –contestó el paramédico

-¡¿Dónde? –exclamé horrorizada, lo que había visto era el feto no el parásito o quizá eso era sólo el producto de mi imaginación, pues Frank me aseguró que todo estaría bien con una jeringa en su mano, de haber sabido sobre el embarazo no habría procedido ¿verdad? De todas formas el paramédico lo detuvo, enseñándole la pantalla.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, creyendo que lo peor había pasado, que no se había enterado y que todo estaría bien

-La imagen… no estás infectada, Olivia –dijo serio-, estás embarazada

Mi mundo se vino abajo.

La adrenalina seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero el dolor de estómago comenzó a reducir. Alguna parte de mí sabía que se enteraría esa noche, lo que hizo que mis nervios se calmaran un poco, pues aunque estuviera en medio de la guerra, estaba viva aunque no hubiese pasado lo peor.

El médico hablaba y yo no escuchaba. Estaba sola en la sala de urgencias, nadie aferraba mi mano a excepción de la enfermera que clavaba la aguja en mi brazo derecho.

¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Frank? ¿Qué palabras debía decir? ¿Debía atormentarlo con explicaciones? Quizá ni siquiera fuera a mi habitación a ver cómo estaba, tal vez la respuesta del examen en la ambulancia fue suficiente como para hacerlo dar media vuelta y volver al departamento a hacer las maletas.

El médico dijo algo sobre pasar la noche en la clínica para observar cómo evolucionaba ante el incremento de adrenalina en mi cuerpo.

En la habitación estaba sola, el sonido de la máquina me recordaba que todo este pequeño calvario personal acababa de comenzar. A mi lado estaba una revista sobre el velador pero no me interesaba hojearla, mi mente estaba lejos de ahí, cavilaba sobre un par de ojos azules, unos labios surcados en una gentil sonrisa y sus suaves caricias contorneando mi desnudo cuerpo. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde el momento en que descubrió quién era, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, si su tono de voz pudiera matar yo habría estado muerta en cuanto pronunció la primera palabra, la caricia de su mano en su rostro fue lo último que pude obtener de él.

Era obvio que no me amaba, siempre la había amado a ella, desde que la describió en el departamento, desde que su tono de voz dejaba escapar sus sentimientos; la amaba mientras estábamos juntos y la seguiría amando sin importar lo que sucediera conmigo, y yo era una tonta por creer lo contrario, por aferrarme a su recuerdo y no darme cuenta antes que aquellos actos tenían sus consecuencias, que eran dejarme sola en una sala de urgencias, al igual que en la habitación de la clínica y en mi departamento.

Pero Frank apareció en el umbral de la puerta, no había atisbos de enfado en su rostro, sólo pena, estaba tranquilo, había venido a conversar, no a gritar, pero exigiría una explicación.

-Seis semanas –dije luego que insistiera. Pude ver el cálculo que hizo en su mente, pude ver el recuerdo de la otra Olivia antes de que él se fuera de viaje y la conclusión a la que llegó: que mi supuesta yo lo había estado engañando antes y durante de su ausencia. Mi corazón se partió al igual que el suyo.

-¿Lo amas? Al padre…

Pretendí no decir nada, pero a pesar de que mis labios estuviesen sellados mi rostro me delató. Los ojos de Frank se humedecieron, mezclados con pena y rabia, caminó hacia la puerta y con rabia dijo:

-Ibas a casarte conmigo…

Aquella rabia se debía solamente al hecho de que había accedido casarme con él aún teniendo sentimientos hacia otra persona. Porque pude ver, en cuanto entró a la habitación, que quería salvar lo que quedaba de nosotros, que me amaba como yo lo había amado a él y que podía vivir con la idea de ese hijo que no sería suyo, pero si yo no lo amaba nada valía la pena.

Mi reflejo parecía como el de un espejo. El agua estaba tan quieta que parecía que uno caminaría sobre ella en lugar de hundirse. El anillo lanzó un destello con los rayos del sol de madrugada, con un suspiro y sintiendo cómo una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla lo dejé caer a las profundidades del lago.

**PS: **Soy malísima con los nombres, por lo que puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente, así que pido disculpas si es que no encuentran la conexión entre el título y la historia jaja.


End file.
